You Wanted War!
by Jilykindom3027
Summary: Gray is a jew in the world war II trying to escape death. Juvia is an abandoned orphan trying to survive the war as she lives in the street. What will happened when the two will meet? Rated M for future chapters
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hey! What's going on?**  
 **I came back with another story this time about World War II. Gray is a Jew who survived many tragedies, and Juvia is an abandoned orphan who lived on the streets during the war.**  
 **Fairy Tail doesn't belong to me but Hiro Mashima!**  
 **I hope you will like the story!**  
 **Juvia will not appear in the episode. But she will be a big part of the story in the following chapters.**  
 **Feel free to respond! I would love to read everything you have to say!**

* * *

 **Prologue**

The Citizens of Lithuania thought the war never get to them.

They thought they were safe.  
They thought their alliance would hold. They never thought the Germans would attack them. They were unprotected, unprepared and helpless.  
The occupation lasted for less than a month until all of Lithuania was occupied and under a brutal Nazi regime.

Gray Fullbuster was a young boy of 15 who lived with his parents in a small house at the edge of the village in Lithuania.  
On the other side of their town was a vast forest that could have been lost inside it if you didn't know it very well.

His mother, Mika, was a pretty short woman with dark hair and kind brown eyes. She was one of the friendliest people he knew, but Gray was not precisely objective. He loved her more than anything else in the world.

His father, Silver, on the other hand, was large, muscular and fat at the same time, with a teasing smile and sparkling eyes. The long beard and the yarmulke on his head declared his religion. Like all Fullbusters, they were a jews.  
Gray loved his father even though he got on his nerves and bothered him all the time.

They were a regular family that lived happily even throw the difficult times. His father worked in the woods, and his mother cleaned the house and took care of Gray. Like most families in the village.

In the past two months, the young boy has caught a disease that has made him lean and thin compared to the young man who he was a few months ago.  
What Gray didn't know was that he was lucky to be ill. Otherwise, he would not have been able to avoid the fate that awaited the entire Jewish community in his village.

Their village was not very big, but it was not small. It was inhabited by some 2,000 people, of whom about 750 were Jews. A week after the occupation of Lithuania, Nazi forces came to their village and began to take small groups of Jews, approximately 100 Jews at a time.  
Silver's father, Silver, had a sharp hearing. He got up every night and said he heard voices, but Gray and Mika told him he was imagining things and went back to sleep. On the third day, the Nazis came to take more Jews; families began to ask when their loved ones would return, the soldiers didn't react while they were pushed into a truck and drove to an unknown destination.

* * *

The Fullbuster family was one of the only Jewish families still intact. Maybe because they were such a small family.  
Still, their luck runs out, and they brought it up to the stinking truck, the stains on the sides seemed to be vomit dried up. The little drops on the floor were sweat from people who were there before them.

"Dad?" Gray whispered to his father, who seemed to be in deep thought. Silver looked at his young twin. They both had the same face; only Silver looked older with his beard.  
Gray did not take after his father body structure. Even when he was healthy, he was thinner with small shoulders.

"Where are they taking us?" Gray asked, trying not to express the fear in his voice.  
Silver looked at him anxiously, and at that moment the truck stopped. The door slammed open. Mika jumped in alarm on the other side of Gray.  
Silver looked out, and the realization settled on his face. He saw a soldier no more than 18 standing and counting the people getting off the vehicle.  
"Stay behind me at all times," Silver said seriously in Yiddish. Gray understood him. They always spoke in Yiddish when they wanted other people not to understand them.  
"Why?" Gray answered in Yiddish and stood behind his father. Because of his size, his father hid him completely, even his shadow being swallowed up by his father's shadow. The soldiers couldn't see him.

The soldiers marched the group into the depths of the forest, where a vast pit was waiting for them in the damp soil. It seems that his mother also understood what was happening because she began to cry quietly.

"what is going on here?" Gray asked in a whisper, terrified by his mother's reaction and lack of knowledge.

"The sounds I heard at night are shots, that's why the people didn't go back to the village, they'll kill us all. Gray, my son, if you stand behind me, you can survive, wait until twilight, until they leave. You must survive. "

Gray stared at his father's massive back. He felt the tears rise and escape from his eyes.  
"I can't do that," he said weeping. "I can't live without you," he cried quietly.

Mika looked at him with sad eyes, she wanted to hug her only son, but any suspicious movement could reveal the fact that he was there with them.  
"my great Lord, may you take care of my only son whom I love beyond imagination." She prayed to the sky in Yiddish. Gray understood her. She wanted him to do it, to save himself for them. Gray hated the idea. He hated the fact that these were their last minutes together.

"I love you so much," he whispered to the wind that carried his message. He saw his mother take over a whimper and his father stood up with pride.

"You must survive" These were the last words of his father to Gray before the shooting began.  
The soldier who counted them off the truck shot Silver in the chest, and he fell back with Gray behind him, unharmed. His mother was already dead with his eyes open in the pit when they fall. Of the 100 people who came there, all were buried underground in a mass grave.

* * *

Gray waited patiently among the bodies of people he had known all his life, trying not to cry or utter a word, so the Nazis didn't know he had survived. He stayed there for hours and hours until he heard the trucks leave. As soon as all three vehicles were gone, Gray began to pray his way up, stepping on bodies of people that he saw alive in less than a day, neighbors and acquaintances. As soon as he reached the ground that covered a pit, he dug his way up. His nails were dirty, muddy and bloody.

Gray came out of the pit quickly and covered the hole he had made on the ground that the soldiers wouldn't know someone had come out of the enormous grave.

He felt someone behind him and without knowing Gray felt a metal against his temple.  
"Are you one of them ?!" A voice full of venom asked him while he was about to pull the trigger.  
All Gray could think of was that his parents had sacrificed their lives for him and he could not survive a day without them.

"Lyon" an authoritarian voice shouted.  
Gray cursed his luck. It's not just one soldier! They are at least two, how can he get out of this situation ?!

Gray raised his hands in surrender and tried to think of a something to do to get him out of this mess.  
How he could escape and reach the cave his father had told him about when he was little.  
The thought of his father, lying in this pit, dead, made him tremble with the intensity of his feelings, but Gray locked those feelings for the moment. Until he could mourn on his parents quietly.

"His hands." The authoritative voice turned soft and tender, the weapon attached to his temple slowly removed.  
Gray began to turn around to see his catches.

Something about this situation shouted to him that they were not his enemies. Otherwise, they would just shoot him and return him to the pit he left.

"You survived it? How?" A boy with white hair and slanted eyes said.  
He looked older than him in a year or two at the most. He wore clumsy clothes and held a small pistol, on his back was a large bag of Soviet soldiers, just as the soldier's of Lithuania carried with them before the occupation.

"Lyon! Get your gun out of sight!" A woman in her mid-30s barked at the boy who was quick to do what she said.

In contrast to the boy, the woman wore a neat, clean uniform. She was confident with her short brown hair and athletic body, on her waist was a belt with a gun and a big rifle behind her back.

"Yes, ma'am!" The boy replied and moved back with dread.

She approached the confused Gray, how could a woman be a soldier in the Nazi army? They would not let it happen.

She examined him carefully and apparently what she saw on his face was for her liking because suddenly she smiled at him and reached out a hand to help him up.  
"Lieutenant Ur Milkovich" She introduced herself as befits a military woman, with confidence and firm voice.

Gray whispered his name before become silent, turning the sight in front of him. This woman saved him from this guy with the gun, and she was a lieutenant in the army while they were standing on the grave of 100 people below them in the middle of the night in the wild forest.  
Gray rushed fro the pit to respect the people lying beneath them.

"Boy stop!" He heard the lieutenant shout to him, but Gray didn't stop walking. As soon as he was out of the pit's boundaries, he stopped and waited (hoping) that they would follow him.

Gray stared at them while they kept standing there talking about what they thought was right to discuss about.  
Gray began to get annoyed.

Do not they see that they are standing over a grave ?!

Gray felt his face burn with anger. They just stand there on his parents without shame.

"Are you going to move away or what ?!" Gray shouted at them. The two must have thought he had fled and was astounded that he was still there.

"Move from where?" The pale boy answered in the same angry tone.

Gray clenched his fists ready to attack the inconsiderate child.  
"You stand in the grave of my parents!" Gray hissed venomously. He felt angry tears falling from his eyes. He didn't know whether they were anger or sadness. Can be a combination of both.

The lieutenant gasped and began to walk toward Gray, the boy looking at him in surprise before he started running until he came close to Gray, only a few steps away.

"You were in a firing pit?" The boy asked and pointed to the ground in front of them, Gray looked away and started sobbing as he remembered his long hours in the hole he had just left.

The lieutenant embraced her abruptly.  
"Join us; we'll help you."  
Ur whispered as she consoled him, Gray finally felt it was a good time to take out all the pain and sadness of what had happened today, he was safe and warm in the lieutenant's embrace.

The boy, Lyon sat down beside the trees until Gray calmed down. They led him toward the depths of the forest, toward the cave his father had told him about from early age.

* * *

 **The end for now. Please let me know how it was!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello hello everyone! I still alive writing and uploading stories! It takes me some time because I'm busy.. anyway I still don't own Fairy Tail, but Hiro Mashima does.. how I envy him.. but anyway hope you like the chapter (I needed to change few things)**

 **You Wanted War**

 **Chapter 1.**

Juvia walked down a demolished street, the bombs on the area became more frequent few days earlier, and now everything was ruined, almost every place in this town was devastated. Most of the citizens who lived there were in unplanned graves under collapsed buildings, but the few who managed to escape fled toward the Russian border. Juvia shook her head, the power of Stalin and the communist regime that destroyed the lives of all the inhabitants of the Soviet Union. Really where the citizens want to live there? But on the other hand they had no other choice, in Europe's territory Hitler looked invincible, and they were wanted dead or captured. Juvia pondered and wondered which of the leaders were worse for Europe and the world and concluded that they were together at the same time, is the worst thing that could happen to the peoples of Europe, the Russians, the Germans, and everyone in this world.

In the late evening, Juvia covered herself in a dirty coat that was a several sizes larger than hers. A few days before now, she had found the jacket on someone who had been killed by the last bombing wave at the time. The coat was in fine condition, the dirtiness she had seen in the past week. With a heavy heart, Juvia closed the man eyes and stripped off his jacket. For a long time, she sat beside him, praying for him to get into heaven like the nuns in a shelter that took her in and raised her, show her. She touched his chest from left to right then up and down. Juvia fastened his hands and moved from the area with wet eyes of the terrible things she had to do to survive the frosty mid-winter weather in a small town in Poland. Juvia put her coat on her body and tremble when another cold gust of wind with the touch of snow had hit her bare face.

After a few days of wandering, Juvia found the place, the safehouse that General Jose had told her about. The heavy iron door was opaque and firmly attached to the rigid wall was the only thing that separated her from the end of the challenging mission. Juvia took a deep breath before taking her hands out of the pockets and rummaging through her bag for something.

She took out a small rectangular package with a couple of wires attached to it. Juvia glowed the box against an armored door handle and looked around suspiciously, but the city of ruins was an abandoned ghost town, and no sane man was anywhere near or even miles away from there because she was inside the bomb zone of Germany.

With trembling hands, Juvia changed the order of the wires and heard the start of the ticking that told her that her bomb started to work. She didn't like to work with explosives, but for ending that mission soon, she toughened her mind and activated the bomb. Juvia ran to the far end of the street and hid behind a stone wall of a church that had once upon a time was magnificence and full of glory, but now there was barely a wall, and the statue of Jesus at the altar left.

When the explosion came, Juvia closed tight her eyes and covered her ears, trying to ignore the loud boom noise from behind her. After the smoke had scattered, Juvia quickly and quietly returned to the door that was now half open and boiling hot from the heat in the lock. She entered a room full of dust, but not ordinary dust; it was not one that had gathered over time. It was stinking dust from incinerators and chemicals from the bombs fired into the area, and Juvia's bomb didn't help at all.

Juvia coughed several times and put the fabric of her black shirt over her mouth and nose so she could breathe relatively clean oxygen. Juvia observed the details in the dark-room, searching for the one thing she needed, for the thing she needed get so she could get the hell out of this shit hole. Between the shelves and the cupboards, she saw many items, jewelry, gloves, coats, used shoes and other forgotten stuff. Juvia chose to ignore them and concentrate on her goal before she died of lack of oxygen.

She searched for the envelope with the desired documents. The blue-haired women went through half the shelves until she saw an old brown wooden desk with a one and only locked drawer, they could not make it easier for her.

Juvia smiled contentedly and went to straight toward the drawer. Juvia knelt to the kneeled to the same height as she took out a small pin that caught a band of her blue hair. She didn't notice the hair falling over her neck as she concentrated on unfastening the drawer opened and after serving its use juvia put the pin back, fasten back a lock of hair. Inside the drawer were more than five notable brown envelopes of documents bearing the dates and title on the subjects found inside them. She smiled mockingly as she passed through the envelopes. They just made her life easy, those Poles.

When she saw the subject she was looking for, Juvia took the envelope she wanted. "An update on the Nazis' progress" it was the document sent by the spy in the highest echelons of the German army, the one that General Jose had searched for months and maybe in those records his name will be discovered. This envelope had been put in her bag, and Juvia was about to close the drawer, but the next envelope intrigued her curiosity. "The Final Solution to the Jewish Problem, Information Collected." The envelope was still closed as if they hadn't opened it before now, and in a second, she came to a decision. Juvia had put this envelope in her bag and left the toxic room before inhaling other harmful substances into her lungs.

* * *

In a fast run, Juvia crossed the deserted town and reached a crossroads, the intersection that had passed several hours before. She turned the other way to where Jose had said she would be picked up from. It was a two-day walk and a one day's wait after she sent a message to their headquarters, The Lord Phantom. They were part of the offices that finds information about the information the occupied countries collected about Germany and the aim to discover all the spies in the German army, pretty much be a spy to Germany favor. Juvia served her home and her country with pride.

Although she didn't think their leader was right most of the time, Juvia did want to return Germany the honor she once had. Because of that Juvia agreed to join the army (who came to recruit her) at the age of 15 because of her talent to enter places that no one else succeeds before her. Juvia walked determinedly and did not stop until she had finished the job.

At the waiting station after an unending two days long walk, Juvia entered a crowded bunker full of supplies that her people had hidden for the worst circumstances at this war time. Juvia found the old radio and directed it to their frequency and started tapping in their secret code that the mission was done and successful. The code tapping was intricate and complicated, but Juvia managed to pass the message. She ate from the disgusting military food that was in everlasting cans and tried to sleep; only Juvia could be awake for over 50 hours and don't fall a sleep in her first opportunity. After an hour of hopelessly searching for required sleep without any success, Juvia began to go over her bag tidying and throw away things she didn't need, such as the stolen coat and a-holes full pair of gloves. As soon as she came back to headquarters, Juvia could put on her own warm clothes that were not dirty at all.

Juvia looked at the envelope she was not supposed to have, the one she was not supposed to be holding and biting her lower lip hesitantly. She wanted to know what was happening to the Jews, she knew that most of her country thought they shouldn't live with them, but she didn't feel like this. Juvia could not help but remember her friends from her time in the shelter, some of them were Jews, she remembers the fun they had together before the war began before the German army took her away and trained her to be what she is today. Juvia wanted to know what had happened to them. When the decision was planted in her head, she opened the envelope and took out the documents. Juvia read them carefully, trying not to believe words that describe in detail the horrors her own people do to them, to human beings. An expression of disgust and loathing crept into her face as she reached the last page.

Juvia violently and frustratingly tossed the pages to the sand-filled floor and began to cry as the words echoed in her head. 'Mass murder,' 'gas showers in order to keep the sanity of the Nazi soldiers,' 'no Jew will escape this fate.' ' A total extermination of all European Jews.'

How the people she grew up living with, the people she belongs to can be so cruel, so inhumane?

When the message arrived from the headquarters that in two hours they would pick her up, Juvia picked herself up after waiting in the small bunker and spending the night weeping bitterly.

Only after hours of endless tears, Juvia takes controls on her emotions. She knew, at that moment she can't go on and keep helping those people! Ones who could do such an awful things! She cannot be a partner in this mass murder!

Juvia thought hard what she could do, and she comes up with a crazy idea.

* * *

Juvia washed her face in the dirty water bucket collected throw a hole in the ceiling. She looked at her reflection in the water and saw that her blue eyes were surrounded by visible redness, but she had two hours before her ride arrives, and by then it would pass, at least she hoped so. Juvia set her things right for the last time and at the end of the two hours she came out of the bunker with her backpack and an expression that showed no emotion, as Army taught her in case she was caught by hostile forces. The enormous truck stopped in front of her, and she climbed into it. Inside the car was driving her very best friend in the whole world.

Gajeel, the long hair that was cut a long time ago and now was neatly tidied, and his face was still frightening with the scars of the holes instead of eyebrows and bloodshot eyes that made even the most dangerous animal in the world run for their lives.

"let's move," He said before she could close the door. Juvia hurried to close the door and fasten the worn belt that was there. Gajeel was known as the quickest driver in the headquarters, and the man who could freeze everyone at one glance, Juvia was mostly afraid of the first thing.

He climbed on the wild field and drove at a crazy high speed without looking at her. Juvia looked out the window and tried to get ready for what she was about to do. This is going to be an act of treason; they're going to haunt her down and kill her, maybe a public execution.

After a little more than an hour they had passed a distance that everyone else would have taken at least half a day to pass, Gajeel stopped the truck abruptly and even with her belt on Juvia flew forward and landed back, hard on the bumpy seat chair. Juvia bellowed out in fright noise and tried to calm her heart, which was dizzying in a fast race.

"What happened sprinkle?" He said in his usual deep voice, and concern was shown in his speech, which was not used to expose any sort of feelings.

It was only then that Juvia noticed that she was behaving suspiciously. Every time Gajeel or any other driver picked her up, she always talked about what happened there in the war zone, about the cities, how hard it was to get what she needed, but this time she was quieter, quieter than a fish.

"Nothing," Juvia said, and even in her ears, she could hear the lie in her voice. She knew Gajeel would notice it too, he knew her so well.

"We don't move until you tell me what happened," Gajeel growled, and Juvia knew he meant every word he pronounced.

"I cannot tell you," Juvia said, and Gajeel raised eyebrows for her first-person talk use. He understood that it was important, he knows that Juvia always used a third person talking apart from a few critical and life-changing moments.

"Got me curious," Gajeel said and looked at her with interest.

"I can't tell you, please Gajeel. You must not know." Juvia looked at him pleadingly. He had to get off the subject. He could not know. She must not entangle him in what she about to do.

"It's not that you're going to desert. You can tell me." Gajeel tried to convince her, but the warning in her eyes told him that he had hit the target.

"Juvia, if they catch you, they'll kill you!" Juvia looked away from him and looked out with her hands crossed and determined written all over her features.

"You cannot do that!" Gajeel grabbed her by the shoulders and made her look at him. She saw the horror in his red eyes. She knew how much it would hurt him to lose her too after losing his father. Juvia almost yielded to her desire to tell him, to make him come with her, but she knew that Gajeel had nothing but the army and her. The Chances are she will not survive the next few hours she cannot take away both her and the army from him; those were all he lived for.

"Why do you have to do that?" Gajeel choked on his words when he saw that nothing made the most open and chatty women in the world speak.

Juvia was silent because how she could ruin his life? Her very best friend life? The only family's life she ever had?

Moments after finally, she surrendered to wanting to explain to him in fewer words she could why she could not stay in the army and to fight for Germany.

"I can't stay after reading what our people do. I'd rather die before being a part of such horrid things." Juvia took out those words out of her mouth with great difficulty.

"so I'm coming with you," he said slowly, in a quiet, sincere voice after he saw the terror and disgusted her eyes.

"Anything that is enough to make you desert is also a good enough reason for me."

"No, Gajeel, you can not, you will die with me if you come. You must not! I wouldn't let you!" Juvia cried frightfully at her best friend she had in the whole world would die for her, he was her only family, he had to live, for her, that she could die in peace, knowing he was alive.

He looked at her again and smiled maliciously.

"Someone has to protect so you wouldn't die on me," he said shrewdly, and Juvia knew that the discussion was over, stubborn as a mule, someone like him she had never met before, and she loves him for it.

Once Gajeel decides something, he doesn't change his mind, and no one can convince him otherwise, not even her. Juvia looked at him in shock and gratitude. She loved him like a brother and apparently the feeling was mutual. She could not live if he died and that was how he felt, and some say that Gajeel does not have a heart of gold, how wrong they are.

"Make an escape transport for tonight, at exactly nine o'clock." She ordered him and smiled as she heard his unique laugh as he restarted the truck and pressed the gas at full strength.

"Yes sprinkle, jihi."

* * *

Gajeel parked the truck in a warehouse that at first looked deserted, but it was a cover their headquarters had set.

The old door scorched marks on the walls, even the smell itself stank and made people repulsive and never thought to enter. The warehouse was an entrance to the underground headquarters that was dug deep into the ground. Juvia jumped out of the high truck in a quick move into the floor concrete into and moved to the iron doorway at the other end of the warehouse. After she came down the cold metal ladder, she reached the corridors of familiar headquarters where she and Gajeel had assigned for the last six months. The base was built from three floors. The first floor and the nearest to the exit was the office of a high-ranking officer like General Jose; the second floor was their operations rooms where all the weapons, bombs, maps and equipment needed for battle and survival were kept on the same level. The last floor was the residence of the soldiers and the dining room. Like the rooms of Juvia and Gajeel. Juvia stood in front of General Jose office's brown door and knocked on it as hard as ever.

"I'm busy, come back later," Jose shouted through the door in his hushed voice.

"Sergeant Lockser is reporting from the mission, sir," Juvia said and knew as always that Jose would get up and open the door for her. After all, her mission was critical, and she was one of the few on the staff he trusted on.

"Aha Juvia, I missed your refreshing presence."

Jose said through his thick beard and Juvia tried not to show the shudder that always came to her when the General looked at her with greedy eyes.

"Sir, the mission was successful," she said to him in a flat voice and an emotionless face as she brought him the envelope with the wrong papers. He took the envelope and turned to close the door but not before winking at her. As soon as the door closed behind him, Juvia let the chills go to her body in full power. Then she hurried to her room for a quick shower and rushed to the organizations for their fabulous escape.

Juvia dressed in tight black clothes under a standard day-to-day uniform and went to the operations rooms to take supplies like maps, weapons, and food.

Juvia found an empty operations room after she greeted some of the soldiers who recognized her. She knew that at most she had an hour until Jose called her back to his office, if not before. She collected a few guns and ammunition, two maps of Europe, one of the most recent Nazi conquests and the other without them. A supply that is enough for two weeks, Canning and three large water canteens, Juvia tossed the stuff disorganized into the backpack. Just as she was leaving the room, one of her soldiers came into the room.

"Sergeant, General Jose wants to see ."

The soldier said with a salute. Apparently what expose Juvia was the surprise in her demeanor, her face showing fear and panic are not used to her, and the soldier knew immediately that something was wrong, looked around and saw her bag. The soldier took out his weapon and pointed at her. Juvia thought, Doesn't he know who she is? She's the Rain woman Juvia like the way storms hits the least predictable times, and she always brings a rain of blood with her.

A second had passed, and Juvia lunged forward and reached his trembling hand. She turned his hands and used his pistol to strike hard behind his head. He fell into her hands unconsciously. With a heavy sigh, Juvia put him in an empty corner, tied him up and put a cloth on his place him against the far away wall and locked the door behind her.

Gajeel met her on the way to an escape transport, and she gave him the kitbag.

"Warm up the engine?" He asked in a whisper.

Juvia gave him a warm smile before turning to Jose's office. "See you in 15 minutes." She whispered that they were in the same step. Gajeel saluted her and hurried to the exit.

Juvia knocked on the door that she had knocked on less than two hours ago. The door opened quickly, and the general motioned her in. Juvia entered the same familiar and empty office as its owner. A desk was full of paperwork and a small bar full of whiskey, other drinks and an anesthetic that Jose had used on female soldiers to get his way with them.

"Do you know why I called you?" Jose said and folded his hands and rested his head on them as he sat in the back of his desk looking at her voraciously.

"No sir," said Juvia, looking at his disgusting black eyes, even though in her mind she shouted, "Yes, I know!"

Jose shifted and leaned against the chair and looked at Juvia, studying her carefully, as if trying to find out what she was hiding.

"The documents are false, did you know about that?"

"No sir," Juvia replied calmly and confidently.

"If you read the documents?" He asked with a thick hint.

"No sir" Juvia answered again.

Jose examined her and stood in the direction of the bar, pouring himself a glass of the drink he liked most.

"Whiskey?" He offered her a glass.

"I'll be happy sir," said Juvia. It was the first and last time she had agreed to drink anything he had prepared, and Jose smiled excitedly and returned his full concentration to pour alcohol and mix the drug.

"The documents you brought were probably not arranged in the right envelope; you will have to return to that place again," he said.

Jose could not see or hear Juvia when she took out a small pocketknife that she kept in her pants pocket for that for this exact moment. Juvia walked on her tiptoes, quietly just like a snake toward him.

In one second the knife entered the central vein of the general's neck as he choked with surprise and pain. Juvia took the knife out as fast as you ripped out a band-aid and the General fell at her feet. Flattening the floor with the blood that ran happily out of his body.

"Just as you did not blink to rape female soldiers, you did not blink to kill an entire kind people, as the documents say," she whispered venomously into his ear.

"Y-you-trait-tor." He began to spit blood and coughed.

"I am happy to be a traitor to a country that murders innocent people because of their origin." She spat these words on his face while life left his eyes.

Three minutes later, the alarm at the base was operating with grating intensity, and Juvia was already running toward the car, the only one who made an engine noise. Fortunately, the soldiers didn't think they would escape from the base but managed to get inside. Until the soldiers understand what happened, Gajeel and Juvia will be out of Poland and on the way to the Vilna forests where there were reports of an unorganized army operating against the Nazi forces.

* * *

 **All reviews are welcome! Don't be shy.**


	3. Chapter 2

**chapter 2**

 _ **Hey everyone, it took me months to come back, but after a long time, I'm back here with a new chapter. I hope you will love and review. I worked hard on it, it took me months to find the right idea for a meeting our favorite characters, and as you will see in this chapter, we will continue with the other characters in the next chapters.**_  
 _ **The unchanging reference: Fairy Tail doesn't belong to me (but its always my dream) but to Hiro Mashima.**_  
 _ **Enjoy!**_  
 _ **I love you all!**_

* * *

Juvia didn't conjecture this will occur to her, not after all she'd gone through in those several yore weeks, at last Juvia gain a place she belongs to, she did not explicitly planned to reach there, but Juvia didn't complain of how things turn out to be. After the exhausting journeys, lurking in the shadows of abandons building, and even after all that sometimes she and Gajeel were almost identified. Juvia couldn't control it, she fell in love with the first man she saw. Gray Fullbuster was a partisan in a group called Fairy Tail, and he was all she could dream and want in a man. He was thin but muscular with precise lines that defined the toughness of his abs, he was without a shirt even in the harsh winter of this northern forest.-30 degrees Celsius, maybe less.  
Gray was taller than she was, with piercing black eyes, sexy rebellious and shiny black hair. Even his personality suited him. He was like ice at first until he saved her. When they fought, he defeated her. With great difficulty, Juvia remarked after the battle. He confronted her as if she were equal to him as if he were seeing a man in the shape of a woman. He treated her like no other man had ever treated her. He saw her as someone without a difference because of her gender, Just the despise for someone in the uniform with that badge the whole world despised now. Blinded by the hatred, he didn't realize that she wasn't his enemy at first.

* * *

 **flashback**

They were standing on the roof of a half-destroyed building. Juvia tried to explain to him, to talk to him, but all he saw was the uniform. The uniform of the Nazi's, the uniforms of those who almost killed him, but killed his community, his parents, those who seek to destroy all his people, those who torment the whole world with war and endless death. Juvia understood his heart or at least tried. The nuns always told her that "the key to a person's heart is the secret of his understanding." How could she understand the pain of destroying an entire minority nation, a community whose roots had been obliterated and buried in the depths of the earth? How could she know how it was to lose parents when she had never had parents?

In the course of the battle, however, the shots stopped because to the both of them the bullets had run out. Only the two of them remained with jagged daggers and knives hidden under layers of clothing. All of this happened in an ongoing struggle of willpower. She tried to stop him but not kill him though Gray wanted her dead. There on the ground, he wanted her blood on his hands. Gray managed to slide under her protections arms a fast fist into her upper abdomen, the air came out of her lungs, and Juvia fell to the floor in a massive noise. She tried to raise, one hand on the cracked asphalt floor and the other hand trying to attach what must have broken inside her. In a split of a second, he was already there holding her hands in his left hand. Gray grounded her legs to the soil with his own legs, and his other hand went up. She realized that he wanted to beat her to death, punch after punch because of who she had been until a few weeks ago, although Juvia had changed because of his people, because of what was in the document, because of her values, but mainly because of people like him who didn't deserve this horror.

In a moment of panic, Juvia looked him in the eye. They were dark black, gleaming in the bright sunlight through the fleecy clouds of snow. It was the emotion behind them that broke her. The ex-soldier could see his soul, crushed under the mask of cold and stiffness. She could see, even almost touching his pain. He was scarred by the experiences life had forced him through. The Man deal with all it but not without wounds that would accompany him for life.  
Before his hand hit her, she began to cry. Not because her pain, or because Juvia was probably going to die (even though the woman was sure she was going to die) but because of what he had absorbed, what this pointless war had cost him, what her people's greed and injustice had done to him.  
"I'm sorry," Juvia whispered, "I'm so sorry," she muttered again and again as tears came down from her eyes and deep wails of pain from the physical pain were out of control. Her lips trembled, but she kept saying those words. As if she were asking forgiveness for everyone who died, for everyone who was imprisoned and for everyone who survived and was irreversibly injured like the person before her.

Gray got off of her and grabbed his head. He was on his knees, and in this state, he looked like a child trying to stop the tears from falling down.  
"Do not say that!" He snapped at her sharply, "You have no right to ask me for forgiveness, not after ... not after all your people have done to me!"  
Juvia took the opportunity to get up and placed her head to the floor.  
"You're right," she rustled quietly to the ground, hoping he would hear her. "I have no right to ask for forgiveness, but it will not stop me from disapproving what my people had you go through and what you have lost because of it." Juvia hoped it would be enough, but the guy seemed to want more information because he asked, this time his voice was a little more composed.  
"You talk as if you didn't have a part in it, what do you mean?"  
Juvia gulped hard and tried to describe briefly but as detailed as possible what her part in the war was and why she is here precisely now.  
"My job was to gather information, I was a spy, and as you can understand, I was a good mole because I ran into an envelope that was listed on Germany's plans for the Jewish problem." Juvia heard his teeth creak and continued. She understood him because she was angry too. "I was disgusted and hated my own country and the people of mine, I ran away or deserted if that what you wanted to call it. I took vital information with me. I and someone else tried to cross the border to get to the opposing army, but the Nazi army sent pictures of us to all the stations as wanted. This is why we needed to enter the forest and try to cross the border. You caught us unprepared and now we are on the roof of a half-destroyed building because of it."

If it were every other day, Juvia would laugh from the irony that she deserted from the Nazi army only to be killed by a Jew or the building could collapse at any moment and kill them both.  
If the guy wanted to ask something else, he didn't have time because the building did collapse. Juvia heard Gajeel shouting in her name, and a firm arm lifted her on his shoulder suddenly. In seconds she was on a pile of snow, and the Jewish boy was panting.  
"Thank you," she told him, but the boy disregarded her.  
"We'll go to the master so you will present him your information," he stated, remarking that it was as self-evident. Juvia felt his hands doing something over her and blushed. Dirty thoughts invaded her mind. When he got up and told her to follow Juvia finally understood what he had done. This guy tied her hands with a thread. She realized Gray was taking her as a prisoner.

It was not long before they reached HQ or rather a forest's clearing where there were several tents and fire in the center next to it, some women laughing and talking among themselves. A large pot hung over the bubbling fire, and a blond girl with ample breast who had been seen through a thick winter coat stirred in slow turns inside the iron ladle. A girl with gray-white hair like snow on the ground nodded encouragingly. From one of the tents came a tiny girl who looked no older than 13 years old with light blue hair and simple warm clothes. There were large papers in her hands that looked like maps. Even from a distance, Juvia could see the bruises that had turned blue on her cheeks and neck. A few people gathered together around a large figure and kicked it cheerfully. Juvia saw black hair and silver sparkle in the cold sun. All her senses awaked at once even her own injuries didn't matter anymore. The thread was no longer an issue, Juvia's captor was startled as she moved without notice or sign, Juvia launched herself speedily and accurately into the area of the men. Juvia advanced inside while she was stepping on someone. She half-stood half sat there with her hands tied and a rigid expression written all over her face. She was mama-bear protecting her cub.

"If you dare lay a hand on one of his hairs, I swear to you that you will meet a ground before you can say Nazis stinks."  
Juvia threatened through her teeth, and her eyes shone with determination. Most of the boys stumbled back except for a pink-haired fellow with a strange scarf and an idiotic smile on his face.  
"Oh? I'm looking forward to it" He grinned at her mockingly. He seemed to be about to progress towards her and Juvia was ready to rip him off with her bare teeth, but before the situation proceeded into a physical fight, her captor stood beside her. How did he get here without her notice? Juvia cursed her ability at surroundings awareness. He said something to the guy with the absurd pink hair.  
The guy with the absurd pink hair moved, and Gray retook her thread and began to drag her toward one of the tents, but instead of coming silently with him like before, Juvia remained rooted to her place, glancing at anyone who dared to look at Gajeel wrongly. She heard an exaggerated sigh and then a voice she'd learned to recognize recently announced.  
"If anyone who touches that guy he will have to deal with the master."  
Silence had passed through the camp. Juvia gave her captor a grateful glance that he disregarded it again and tugged her toward the tent where the short girl had exited from.

They went into the master's tent. Guns and maps lay everywhere. Books were stacked beside one of the chairs. Papers rested on a shaky desk, and a miniature man of about 60 years old looked at them with furrowing appearance.  
"Master," Gray declared their presence."I brought a prisoner. This soldier says she has valuable information." You could hear his disbelief dripping from his voice, and the venom of his voice blended with Juvia's blood as if he were trying to kill her slowly with words instead of his hands. Juvia favored his fists than whose venom-like deadly words. The Master looked at her. She felt a shiver run through her. The presence and the aura surrounding him were unbridled, beyond creation. This old, wrinkled man can overcome Hitler by sheer force of mind. Juvia saw it in his core.  
What he saw in her eyes made him drop his defense and send her captor, now named Gray out of the tent.

Without objection and only with a scowl on his face Gray went out, Juvia remained helplessly tied in the office of a master of a specific armed force.  
"Child," he said in a powerful but a tender voice. "Introduce yourself."  
"Juvia lockser, a former individual spy from SS, the rain woman from deep depths."  
The spy saw him shot his eyebrows up twice at the sound of her nickname and the word former.  
"Why the former?" He asked fascinated. Great, Juvia thought. She had to win his trust.  
"My co-worker and I deserted the Nazi army a few weeks ago because some information that happened to fall into my laps."  
She thought of the gas chambers and stoves the size of human bodies. Jews forced to carry the bodies of their loved ones, their people, children and old people while suffering from malnutrition conditions and taken any self-identity away from them.  
Perhaps the Master, as Gray called him, saw the disgust in her features, nodded at her, and ordered her to continue with a small hand gesture.  
"In the last few weeks we have tried to reach the opposing troops, but without success. Our identity pictures were sent to all the bases, and in less than a week we were known throughout the war and checkpoints. There was No Nazi soldier would not recognize us. Despairingly we tried to enter this unoccupied forest with the intention of trying to contact the other side of the border and provide necessary information to the Allies. On the way they encountered your men and they ambushed us and defeated us but also saved our lives from the building collapse at the border of the forest."  
He looked at her thoughtfully.

"After you've seen our camp location, I can't let you continue on your journey." the knowledge hit her Juvia, her journey will end here, but that doesn't mean her war effort will stop. If Juvia will play her cards right, but she had to demonstrate her ability accurately.  
Juvia perceived that in order to win his favors she would have to share all her deepest secrets and draw calculated conclusions that years of training had given her. Juvia realized it was a traveling camp; the tents were wrinkled with folds. They didn't have an ample supply of trees and didn't dig holes in the ground. In the best case, they will stay here for a week, and in the worst case at night they will move elsewhere.  
"The army will not catch you even if I will tell them your location. You'll be someplace else by then". She said calmly.  
It must have been a test she had passed because he slowly applauded her. The Master foresaw it coming. "Wonderful information gathering. Do you've learned Something else about us at this time?" the Mater urged.  
"You are a small fighting force without any support, without knowledge about your existing concerning both sides of the war. You are about 50 people, at least a quarter of whom are women, and it is clear that most of your fighters don't have military training. Your data about the course of the war is lacking. You, the master, carefully choose your battles."  
Except for Gray, she thought, from her experience with him she knew he had military training."You were a police captain before the war. The Ladies here have no training or survival knowledge, and I almost convinced that the blonde girl is from a luxurious family and I guess that she is German but not Nazi. You don't have much ammunition, and your defenses are meager, but determined warriors are compensating for this."  
She finished. The Master stared at her in amazement.  
"you are well trained." the tiny man stated in awe.  
Juvia nodded and held herself a little straighter. Pleased that she is beginning to prove herself to him.  
"One last thing," he said. "What information did you desired to bring to the Allies?"  
"I have a map of all the defects in the Nazi's borders." Juvia felt the map in her pocket. She glanced at the side of her left trouser leg.  
The Master's eyes gleamed.  
"Most vital information. I believe I didn't introduce myself properly, Makarov Dreyer."  
Juvia's eyes widened at the name.  
The Polish legend. The captain of the police department in Warsaw before the occupation. The only one who had managed to escape but not before he killed about twenty Nazi soldiers on his way out.  
"As you assumed, we are a group of warriors who are fighting without consent for the Allies and attacking the German army when it is not prepared. Call our group, the truth that we are more than a family than the militant group. We are Fairy Tail."  
"Would you like to join us?" He asked with a grin on his face when he saw Juvia's reluctant nod. She was shocked that the circumstances had turned so radically. A moment ago she was captive and now offer her what she wanted! A chance to help the war end and perhaps even to play a significant part in the overthrow of the country that once she called home.  
Without thinking she spilled out the words.  
"Can Gajeel join too?"  
The Master chuckled, and Juvia grinned bashfully.

 **flashback**

* * *

At this moment, Juvia sat around the blazing bonfire, her hands stretching out to the heat. Her eyes were unconsciously drawn to a man sitting two campfires away. The campfires were not significantly large or even enough for the number of people around them, and Juvia's chest was still warmer than any other place she had been. With a loud rattle, Juvia accomplished to divide her eyes from the bare-chested Partisan. Juvia studied the closest thing she has to a brother, an unyielding expression of determination on his face, his lips were like if he had sewed them himself. Next to him set two men, who remained hostile-eyed toward him and a blue-haired girl staring at a spot of land near the fire, the isolated location that grass was poking through the white blanket of snow. The spy in Juvia screamed in her subconscious to extinguish the flames so the smoke wouldn't disclose their location, but the master stated it was all right, only for a few minutes of heat before dark, numbing night.

Juvia thought about the developments of the few past days in astonishment, she has some friends now, she belongs to an admirable-causes' group, her best friend is here with her, she has love object (even though he have no knowledge of her feelings and probably will not return her feelings). The only thing that prevents her from savoring those moments is that in this second there are dozens of camps that murder thousands of Jew indiscriminately. That was the principal reason her smile didn't reach her eyes, although another reason for her condition is that Gajeel isn't willing to apologize. The day before Natsu (she had learned the name of the stupid pink-haired guy) and Gray had assaulted them, Gajeel ran into the cerulean-haired girl, Levi, and assumed she was the enemy. He had injured her, not seriously, or killed her (like how he usually did while they were in the army), but the purple bruises danced on her face and neck, piercing out in front of her fair skin and snow. Juvia bent approaching Gajeel, whose hair was a few inches longer than the military haircut that was always on his head. The red in his eyes didn't stop menacing people. "Nothing will happen if you apologize. No one will think less of you, in truth, I think they appreciate that." She murmured to his ears alone. "I know you're sorry about the whole incident."  
Gajeel didn't respond, except that his lips hardened, he stood abruptly and marched briskly to the edge of the grounds.

A silhouette sat beside her instead of Gajeel, she saw an exposed skin, her face became flushed uncontrollably. 'You are a soldier' her mind told her 'act like one,' however the speed of her pulse didn't slow down, and the heat in her cheeks only got dangerously red.  
"I owe you an apology." A rich, low, familiar voice spoke.  
'Gray,' the thought of him sitting near her, the idea of him coming here mainly to converse with her dizzied all her wits.  
Juvia gazed at him disoriented, one reason was that she couldn't think clearly with him so near her, and the second reason was the word she was able to recognize, 'sorry, why should he ask her forgiveness?'  
"Juvia doesn't follow you," she replied in a voice that was too faint to be her own.  
"About all your injuries and on the way I behaved in our first encounter." Gray stated, and Juvia could see that it was difficult for him to acknowledge it.  
She welcomed the intention, but she couldn't accept his apology, she doesn't deserve it. Juvia knows she had to suffer for what her nation did to his family, his hometown, and to the people that share the same religion as he. Juvia will willing accept any punishment for that deed. If she ever received a death sentence for the sins of her nation caused, Juvia would carry it gracefully and walk straight to her destination.  
"You don't ought to apologize, Juvia earns those injuries." She looked back at the fire. Red, orange and yellow swirled together, like snakes wrapping around each other trying to beat the others first. A sweaty hand rested on her small back, right where the torn part of the shirt Lucy had lent her. The uniform aroused too many problems and distress to the camp. The heat from him was unnatural, everyone else was freezing and not radiating with heat, instead of stealing her heat like some other people, Gray give her heat. "The Master told me everything, you deserve none of it ... and that's what I'm sorry about."  
There were silence and flames danced again.

" A minute to extinguish campfires" someone called in the distance, Natsu complained to Lucy in a childish cry.  
"Just .." Gray continued, not to accept Juvia's silence as an answer. " when I saw the uniform and..."  
"You've lost your temper," Juvia has completed his sentence, "don't worry Gray-Sama, Juvia understands."  
Juvia felt the hand parted from her and sensed his weight neglect the long log they had been sitting on.  
For the last time, Juvia looked at his face. His lips stretched into a thin line, 'almost a smile' she thought. What a magnificent view. "extinguish all the bonfires in camp!" the same voice from a minute ago called. the rustle of the legs and the 'bzzzz' sound of fire met snow was heard all over the camp.

At night in every hour someone watched over the camp and when Juvia's turn arrived the moon was glowing at its fullness. The brilliant light almost shines through the trees. Bewildered by the beautiful site Juvia almost fail to catch the soft sound of footsteps slowly creeping closer toward her. In a split of a second, her hand went to the knife hidden in her right thigh. She was pushed into a snow-covered tree, Juvia's back bumped softly against the rock-like trunk, it felt like someone protected her from the full blow. "Good instincts, sharp reflexes but intoxicated by pretty things" the low-raw voice that often visits her dreams said. Gray was looking on her knife pressed against his neck.  
"you can let the knife lose, I'm not going to hurt you" Gray whisper, but Juvia only held it tighter. "Juv.. I don't think so. even though Gray know I no longer a Nazi, for you I still a German."  
Gray laugh at that, like her terror isn't reasonable nor expected, like he will never hurt her in the middle of the night without any witnesses, he laughed like he never even thought of it.  
"don't fear me" he whispered sensually. His breath tingling Juvia's nose and a shiver run throw her bones. Before she could understand what was happening his lips devours hers and her knife fall to the ground. His big warm hand held her face and Juvia melt into the feeling. Her arms wrapped uncontrolled around his neck, her eyes closed, small moans escaped her throat when Gray moved his other hand to grab her round butt. On instincts alone, Juvia's legs encircled Gray's hips. Gray start humping back and forth, crashing all his weight into her. A sharp cry came out of her when their groins connected for the first time. Gray growled deeply and continued with all his might. Suddenly someone at the remote call Juvia's name and just like how fast it started, its end. Juvia walked confused to the lookout point to exchange shift with Lucy, wondering what the hell just happened and what she could do to make it happen again.

* * *

 _ **Don't forget to review!**_

 _ **See ya next time.**_


End file.
